Pink Lemon Crossovers: Jessica and Red
by Menydragon5
Summary: This is a yuri story staring Jessica Rabbit and Red Hot Riding Hood.


**Ladies In Red. **

**Hey everybody! Welcome to one of the winners of my first poll. As you already know, the pairing for this one is two of the sexiest cartoon redheads that wear red. Jessica Rabbit and Red. (Red Hot Ridding Hood) I'm pretty happy that this is one of the winners. Not just because Jessica is staring in it. But how many stories actually have Red in them? She is extremely underused. But there is a story that has both of them in it. That story is, Anon E. Mus Private Eye. by Magmos. (Can be found on Adultfanfiction) Now for some things to know about this story.**

**1\. This is a AU (Alternate Universe) story. So characters will be OOC. (Out of character)**

**2\. Jessica is not married to Roger in this story. (Sorry but he's not even in this story)**

**3\. This story takes place one year after the events of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. But a alternate version of the movie that has these differences. Jessica was the one framed for the murder. Jessica hired Eidde to help her clear her name. Dolores and Eidde are just good friends, they're not together. Dolores goes with Eidde and Jessica when they are running away from the weasels. Dolores was the one who kills Doom, saving Eidde's life at the last second. **

**4\. This story is rated M for good reasons. Blood, Violence and a lemon in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit and all characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Yuri.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

_"Singing."_

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

**Locations and Time of day.**

**Los Angeles. Inside of the Ink and Paint Club. Seven o'clock in the evening.**

Inside of a large room that has three levels that's filled with tables on each one. Each covered with a yellow table cloth, four chairs around them and a small lamp on top in the center. Two bars with one by the right wall and the other by the left. Eight stools in front of each. Double doors as the main entrance with stairs leading down through each level. A stage in the back wall on the bottom level with red curtains. A catwalk built into the stage that ends with a circular platform near the end of the bottom level. Three half tables are built into each side of the catwalk with two chairs each.

A bunch of cartoon penguins are doing some last minute cleaning. They all stand about a foot tall with black toon bow ties around their necks. A cartoon octopus is cleaning and setting up the right side bar. A long cartoon snake doing the same in the left one.

Standing by the entrance and watching all the cleaning is a large cartoon gorilla. He stands eight feet tall, has black ink fur, red ink eyes, wearing a white button up toon shirt, a black toon suit jacket and a black toon bow tie. He has his arms crossed over his chest as he looks around with a small smile.

**Backstage.**

Many different kinds of cartoon characters are seen getting stuff setup for the night. Some can be seen entering different dressing rooms. One of these toons happen to be a toon human.

She stands four feet tall with white ink skin, short black ink hair, black ink eyes and full lips with black toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black toon bunny suit with a white cottontail right above her butt, a black band on top of her head with black toon rabbit ears, white toon hoop earrings, a white toon bracelet on both of her wrists and three inch black toon heels.

She has a smile on her face as she enters a large dressing room. She looks around and sees a bunch of cartoon women dressed the same as her getting ready. Some are actual cartoon rabbits with human like bodies. "Good evening girls."

Many of the other women in the room look at her with smiles and give her a wave. Some give her greetings in return.

"Hey Betty."

"Good evening Betty."

"Hello Betty."

"How you doing Betty?"

"You ready for to night Betty?"

Betty gives the other women a nod and takes a few more steps into the room. "Oh I'm doing fine thank you. And as if I'm ready for tonight?" She than starts to sway her hips in a little dance while singing a little tune. _"Bo Bo, Be Bo, Boop." _She ends on a pose and gives the women a wink with her right eye. This gets her some giggles, applause and even a few wolf whistles. Betty blushes and let's out some giggles of her own. "he he he he. You girls are the best." All of them start happily giggling along with her, but she stops however when she sees one toon woman looking sadly in a mirror. (Poor dear.) She than walks towards her.

The toon stands five feet, four inches tall with peach ink skin, short reddish orange ink hair, blue ink eyes with blue toon eyeshadow and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet.

The redhead is sitting in a chair in front of a long table. It has as a bunch of toon items on top of it, makeup, bottles of perfume and other beauty care products. A long mirror is on the wall above the table. She let's out a sad sigh as she continues to look at her reflection. "uhh."

Betty stops on the redhead's right side, puts her left hand on the other's right thigh and looks up at her with a small smile. "Hey Red. You ok sweetie?"

Red's eyes widen in slight surprise at hearing Betty's voice. She blinks before turning her head and looking down at her. "Oh, hey Betty. Yeah, I'm feeling ok." She than gives her a forced small smile.

Betty lightly pats Red's thigh while giving her a slightly concerned look. "Red sweetie, if anything is troubling you, you know you can talk to me about it, right?"

Red stops smiling, let's her shoulders slump and looks away from Betty. "Well, it's just that..." She looks at the smaller woman. "I was drawn to sing, to dance, to entertain." A small frown than forms on her face. "Not to just be a waitress. That's why I wanted to work here. So I can be on stage and perform for the humans out side of starting in a cartoon." She than crosses her arms over her chest and her frown becomes a pout. "Besides, isn't there enough penguin waiters here for that job?"

Betty takes her hand off of Red's thigh and gives her a smile. "Is that what's eating at you honey? Don't worry, I know you will get your chance sooner than later." She than puts her hands on her hips. "And as for your question. The boss got to many complaints from customers that ordered their drinks on the rocks." She than makes a spot on the table, hops up on to it, sits on the edge and crosses her right leg over her left. "So that's why they do the cleaning and we do the waiting."

Red rolls her eyes and looks back into the mirror to check her makeup. "And toons wonder why must humans don't take us seriously."

Betty let's out a giggle as she puts her hands behind herself on the table, so she can lean back a little. "he he he he. Come on Red. You have to admit that it is kinda funny."

Red nods to herself seeing that her makeup is perfect. "I never said that it wasn't. It's just that stuff should stay in the cartoons. She than focuses on the rabbit ears on her head in her reflection. "Why are we wearing these again?"

Betty nods her head towards a group of toon rabbit girls that are getting ready. "Because the boss wants to do a bunny girls night. And with girls like them can you blame him."

Red turns her head to the left to see the rabbit girls. They all stand at different heights, have different ink colored eyes and different ink colored fur. Brown, gray, one of them was even pink. But what they all had in common is slim bodies, curvy hips, curvy butts, small B-cup to big B-cup breasts and big feet. They are wearing the same bunny suits, but without the ears and heels. The redhead than looks back at Betty with a smile. "Not one bit. Besides..." She gets up off of the chair and strikes a pose in front of the mirror. "I think we all make some beautiful bunny girls."

Betty sits up straight, puts her hands on her right thigh and gives Red a big smile. "Well it looks like you're feeling better."

Red turns around, looks over her right shoulder and wiggles her hips to watch her reflection shake it's cottontail. "I am thank you. Because I'm going to look at what could be tonight's silver lining." She looks back at Betty with a smile. "If I catch enough eyes tonight..." She than gives the smaller woman a wink with her left eye. "Than the boss might finally think about putting me on stage."

Betty nods her head in agreement. "I don't see why that wouldn't work. To me, you're just as beautiful as Jessica. Both of you, prettier than a picture."

Red turns around and looks at Betty curiosity. "You know I haven't even met Jessica yet. All I know is that everyone says that she is absolutely gorgeous. That, and that she was framed for murder a year ago."

Betty nods her head sadly. "Yeah, that's a whole crazy story in itself. Thank God she had Eidde and Dolores or who knows what would have happened." Her sad look than changes into a look of realization before she gives Red a smile. "You know dear, now that I think about it. You can ask Jessica to put in a good word in for you with the boss."

Red looks at Betty hopefully. "You really think she would?"

Betty hops off of the table and looks up at Red with a nod. "Of course she would Red. Jessica is sweet heart."

Red gives Betty a big smile and puts her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders. "Well I'm going to go talk to her before the club opens." She than bends down and kisses her on her left cheek. "Thanks Betty." She straightens back up and than walks towards the door.

Betty let's out a giggle and calls out after Red. "he he he. You're welcome Red, honey!" After the door closes, she turns around to look in the mirror. She smiles seeing that the redhead left a red kiss mark on her cheek. "You know, I think I'll keep this kiss on for the rest of the night."

A few seconds later and Red is now standing in front of a personal dressing room. She reads the name on the door written in gold, Jessica Krupnick. She raises her right hand to knock, but doesn't and bites her bottom lip as her heart beat quickens. She lowers her arm and takes a calming breath. (Why am I so nervous? Betty said she is a sweet heart. She's not going to bite my head off for just asking a favor.)

"knock"

"Knock"

"knock"

Red puts on a smile as she calls through the door. "Ms. Krupnick! My name is Red, I just started working here! I was wondering if I can ask you something!?" She doesn't get a answer back.

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

Red's smile become a confused frown. "Ms. Krupnick!" She waits for a few seconds, but still doesn't get an answer. She than looks around before bending down and looking through the keyhole with her right eye. (That's odd, I don't see her at all. She should be in there at this time. I wonder where she can be?) She than feels and big finger poking her back, almost making her lose her balance. She turns around and has to look up at the large toon gorilla.

The large gorilla crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at Red with a glare. "So you're a peeping Jane, are you Red? Maybe you and I should have a word with the boss."

Red gives the gorilla an offended look before it becomes a frown. "I am not a peeping Jane!" She than puts her hands on her hips. "For your information, I was just seeing if Jessica was in her dressing room. And why would I peep at her?"

The gorilla keeps giving Red a glare as he uncrosses his arms. "Because everyone wants to peep at Jessica. She has a fuller and more womanly body than you, so why wouldn't you want to peep."

Red's jaw falls open a little bit and she looks at the gorilla in offense again. She turns from him with a huff, crosses her arms over her chest and walks away angrily. (Asshole.)

The gorilla scratches the top of his head with his right hand and watches Red go in confusion. "Why is she angry? She was the one that was peeping." He shrugs his shoulders and walks away in the other direction.

**Three hours later.**

The club is now full of humans sitting at the tables or at the bars. Red is now serving drinks to a table of three men wearing suits. After getting a thanks from the last one she gave a drink to, she gives them a nod and turns around. She than feels as someone had pinched her left butt cheek, making her finch in surprise. She looks over her right shoulder with a frown at the three men. But some giggling from another table makes her look over her other shoulder in confusion. She sees four women sitting at the table looking at her. Three of them are the ones who are giggling while the last one is looking up at her with a smirk. The woman is blonde, has blue eyes full lips with red lipstick and wearing a blue dress. The redhead rolls her eyes and walks away from them.

"You don't look like you're not having a good night."

Red looks down to where the feminine voice came from and sees one of the rabbit girls. She is holding a silver tray with two drinks balanced on it with her right hand.

She stands two feet, ten inches tall, six extra inches with her ears up. She has pink ink fur, white ink fur around her mouth to her cheeks, blue ink eyes with light purple toon eyeshadow, a pink rabbit like nose and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, four slim fingers on each one, mid B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and big feet with three toes each. Her toes are white along with the bottom of her feet. The suit has a hole in the back for her own tail to stick out.

Red shakes her head as she continues to look down at the toon rabbit. "No, I've been having a pretty good night for the most part." She frowns as she points over her left shoulder with her thumb at the four women. "Just be careful with the blonde at that table. She doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself."

The rabbit girl looks over at the women and shakes her head seeing them looking up and down Red's body. "Thanks for the tip." She than looks back up at the redhead with a smile. "The name's Babs Bunny. And before you ask, no. I am not related to Bugs." She raises her left hand up to her. "And yours?"

Red gives Babs a smile and sakes her hand. "Red, and it's nice to meet you Babs."

Babs raises her right eyebrow and tilts her head to the left. "Red?" She than smirks. "Well that's very creative."

Red puts both of her hands on her hips and gives Babs a smirk of her own. "Well I happen to like it thank you. Besides, I am Red Riding Hood."

Babs eyes widen in surprise as she looks Red up and down. She than gives the redhead a smile. "Well that must be a interesting version of the story you're drawn for."

Just as Red was going to say something, the doors open and a human woman walks in.

She stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, brown hair, blue eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black dress with thin straps that stops just passed her knees, a black open jacket over it and black two inch heels.

Both toons watch the woman walk down the steps to a table right in front of the small stage. She takes off her jacket and places it over the back of a chair and sits down.

Red blushes while still looking at the woman. "Who is she?" (Now I wouldn't mind at all if she was handsy with me.)

Babs shakes her head as she blushes as well. "I have no idea." She than smirks with her eyes half lidded. "But I saw her first, so I call dibs." She was just about to walk up to the woman, when a male voice calls out to her.

"Hey bunny girl with our drinks! Can you bring them to us now!"

Babs looks over at a table with two people sitting at it. A man and a woman who are looking at her with small frowns. She frowns to as she starts to walk towards them. "Oh well. You should hurry up before another toon gets her Red."

Red looks back at the woman with a smirk. "I think I will." She than walks up to the woman and stands to her right, catching her attention. She gives the woman a flirtatious smile. "Hello Ms. My name is Red, and I'll be your waitress tonight." She than reaches behind her back with both hands. She pulls out a notepad in her left hand and a red pen in her right. "What can I get you?"

The woman looks at Red in slight confusion for a few seconds, before giving the redhead a embarrassed smile. "Sorry for steering like that, It's just that you look like a very close friend of mine who also works here." She than gives the toon woman a small smile. "I'll have the house's special."

Red looks at the woman with her eyes half lidded and smirks again. "Oh, so you're a regular?" She than slowly pushes the notepad and pen down between her cleavage. "I'll be right back with your order." She turns and walks away from the woman with an extra sway to her hips.

The woman watches Red go with a smirk, looking at the redhead's swaying hips. (If she wasn't a toon, I'd be damn sure she is Jessica's sister.) She than shakes her head at herself. (Yeah, it's definitely Jessica's fault that I have a thing for toon redheads.)

Red is walking up to the bar with the toon octopus bartender, when she hears a familiar feminine voice.

"I see you mat Dolores."

Red looks to her left and sees Betty looking up to her with a smile. She sees that the smaller woman is holding a wooden tray with both hands and a black strap around her neck attached to it. Resting in it are packs of cigarettes and a small box full of cigars. She looks back at Dolores with a smile. "So that's her name." She than looks back at the smaller woman. "Since you know her name, do you know anything else about her Betty? Like if she has a thing for toons? Or if she is single?"

Betty let's out a giggle and nod her head. "he he he. Oh, Dolores is definitely into toons alright. As for your second question though, that's a bit harder to answer." Red's right eyebrow raises in confusion so she continues. "You see, I don't really know what she and Jessica truly are to each other."

Red looks at Betty in shock and her jaw falls open a bit. "So there is something going on between her and Jessica Krupnick?"

Just as Betty was about to answer her, the lights above dim and a spotlight focuses on the closed curtains on the stage. Some of the men move to tables closer to the stage, while a few women use hand mirrors to check their makeup.

Red looks around at all the people with her left eyebrow raised. "Well all of them seem pretty excited."

Betty nods and than looks back up at Red with a small smile. "Everybody gets like this when Jessica is about to preform."

Red had turned back to Betty, but the curtains opening makes her look at the stage. Her eyes widen at seeing the most beautiful toon woman in her life sitting on a black piano.

The toon woman stands five feet, six inches tall with peach ink skin, red ink hair that stops just past her shoulders, a large bang covers her right eye, green ink eyes with lavender toon eyeshadow and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, E-cup breasts, slim waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, long shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a red sparkling toon dress that shows off a lot of her cleavage, has a very low back, a slit on the right side from the bottom to her hip, long purple toon gloves and red three inch toon heels.

Red's eyes turn into hearts and her jaw hits the floor with a light "thub" (That's Jessica Krupnick! Oh my God, she's gorgeous! This is got to be how Wolfie feels like when he sees me. Those eyes, those lips, those long legs. God... Just look at the size of her chest, her hips, her...) She picks her jaw off the floor, smiles with her eyes half lidded and little red toon hearts circle around her head. "Humba, Humba, Humba."

Some toon crows wearing purple suits are also on stage. They start to play the different instruments each one has.

Jessica looks around with her eyes half lidded and a flirtatious smile on her face. She crosses her right leg over her left one, showing off more of her peach ink skin. She leans forward a bit as she starts to sing.

_"Love makes me treat you the way that I do."_

Jessica gets up off of the piano and walks down the catwalk.

_"Gee baby, ain't I good to you?"_

Jessica looks down into the eyes of a man sitting at one of the half tables.

_"There's nothing in this world to good..."_

Jessica than looks into a woman's eyes sitting next to the man.

_"For a girl so good and true."_

Jessica looks away from the woman and continues towards the small platform.

_"Gee baby, ain't I good to you?"_

Jessica offers her right hand to a man who helps her down. She slides her right index finger under his chin and walks towards a table with four dark skinned women sitting at it. She rubs the one wearing a black dress shoulders.

_"Bought you a fur coat for Christmas."_

Jessica walks to the next one wearing a dark blue dress and picks up her left hand with her right.

_"A diamond ring."_

Jessica moves to the next one wearing a purple dress and slowly slides her left index finger from shoulder to shoulder.

_"A big Cadillac car, and everything."_

Jessica than walks around the last one wearing a red dress.

_"What makes me treat you the way that I do?"_

Jessica places her right hand on the woman's left cheek and leans closer to her.

_"Gee baby, ain't I good to you?"_

Jessica than looks over to Dolores and gives her a slightly bigger smile. She even puts a bit of extra sway to her hips as she walks over to her.

_"Love makes me treat you the way that I do."_

Jessica than sits across Dolores' lap with her hands on the woman's shoulders. The human woman holds the toons waist with both of hers.

_"Gee baby, ain't I good to you?"_

Jessica leans in closer, pushing her chest against Dolores' and coming close to kiss her.

_"There's nothing in this world to good for a girl so good and true."_

Jessica pushes herself up off of Dolores' lap, getting a smirk from the woman as she let's go of the toon's waist.

_"Gee baby, ain't I good to you?"_

Jessica sits on the table and crosses her right leg over her left again. Showing off for Dolores while keeping her eyes locked with hers.

_"Bought you a fur coat for Christmas."_

Jessica stands up on the table and than steps on to the small platform.

_"A diamond ring."_

Jessica walks back down the catwalk towards the main part of the stage.

_"A big Cadillac car, and everything."_

Jessica sits back on top of the piano and looks around.

_"What makes me treat you the way that I do?"_

Jessica's eyes end up locking with Red's.

_"Gee baby."_

Jessica than points right at Red with her left index finger.

_"Ain't I good to yooouuu?"_

The curtains close, the spotlight is turned off and the lights brighten. All the while everybody, humans and toons alike, applauded and wolf whistled.

Red still has hearts in her eyes and the hearts floating around her head, as she let's out her own loud wolf whistle. She than shakes her head, making her eyes go back to normal and the hearts above her head to disappear. She blushes in embarrassment and looks around.

Betty looks up at Red and pats the redhead's left thigh, getting the taller woman's attention. "Don't worry dear. Jessica has that effect on almost everyone. Even me when I first met her."

Red gives Betty a small smile back. "Thanks Betty. And I see what you mean." She looks over at Dolores and her eyes turn into hearts again. "There is definitely something going on between Jessica and Dolores."

Betty nods her head, looks at Dolores and let's out a dreamy sigh. "uhh. Yeah, what a lucky girl."

Red looks back down at Betty with her eyes back to normal and her right eyebrow raised. "which one?"

Betty looks back up at Red with a smile. "Both of them." She than walks past the redhead. "Don't forget to get her order dear." She than walks towards the other side of the club while the redhead steps up to the bar.

**Backstage. Midnight.**

Red is walking towards Jessica's dressing room with her heart nervously beating. (God, I think I'm more nervous than the first time I came to talk to her.) She stops and takes a calming breath. (Damn it Red. People get nervous meeting me, not me meeting them.) A smile than forms on her face. (Besides, I got to talk with Dolores for a little while.) Her smile than becomes a small pout. (But I wished she said good bye to me before she left.) She than starts walking again. She soon comes close to the dressing rooms and stops again at seeing the two women that have caught her eyes. Jessica is standing in the door way of her dressing room with Dolores right in front of her. She ducks down behind a box and peeks over it at the two.

Jessica looks at Dolores with a flirtatious smile. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

Dolores gives Jessica a smirk with her hands on her hips. "When haven't I Jess? I only really come to see you anyway."

Jessica than lightly grabs Dolores' left hand with her right. "Than why don't you come in. Or you can come home with me tonight."

Dolores looks away from Jessica a bit sadly. "Jessica, we've been through this already." She than looks back into the redhead's eyes. "You and I can only be friends. Two women getting together is nothing weird for you toons. Hell, some of the couples I've seen in Toontown still don't make any sense to me. But a human being in a relationship with a toon is looked down upon as it is. But you and me? I don't want to put us through that hell Jess."

Jessica shakes her head and gives Dolores' hand a light squeeze. "I don't care what anybody else thinks. It's thanks to you and Eddie I'm alive right now. I'll never forget that moment when you untied me from those toon proof ropes. When we looked into each other's eyes. I wanted to give you more than just a kiss on the cheek."

Dolores shakes her head with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Jessica." She than lightly pulls her hand out of the redhead's and starts to walk away.

Jessica calls out to Dolores and gets her to look back. "Dolores." She than blows a kiss to the woman with her right hand. The kiss flies through the air like a butterfly and than lightly slaps itself on to the woman's left cheek.

"slap"

Dolores' eyes widen at the feeling of the kiss and she blushes. She raises her left hand to her cheek as she keeps her eyes looked with Jessica's. "Well, I now know what that feels like, like when you did that to Eddie."

Jessica puts her left hand on the doorframe and her right on her hip. She leans a bit to her left as she gives Dolores a smirk. "I just didn't want you to leave without a kiss tonight. Also, promise that you will at least think about it, about us."

Dolores looks into Jessica's eyes for a few seconds before turning and walking away.

Jessica was still looking in the direction that Dolores went, when she hears a timid feminine voice behind her.

"Excuse me Ms. Krupnick?"

Jessica turns around and her eyes widen slightly seeing Red standing there. The shorter redhead was giving her a nervous smile with a small blush. "Oh, you're one of the new girls I saw earlier." She than looks her up and down before looking back at her face. "You look a lot like me. What's your name?"

Red's smile because a less nervous one. "Red Hot Riding Hood. But please just call me Red, Ms. Krupnick."

Jessica gives Red a smirk and puts her hands on her hips. "Than you can just call me Jessica." She than walks into her dressing room. "Come on in Red. I can tell that there is something you want to talk to me about."

Red was steering at Jessica's swaying hips, before shaking her head and walking inside the dressing room. "Oh, yes there is." She closes the door behind herself.

Jessica sits down on a white couch, crosses her right leg over her left and looks up at Red with a small smile. "So, what is it you want to talk about Red?"

Red stands in front of Jessica with a small blush. "Well, you see. I was drawn to sing and dance. So I was wondering if you..." She looks away from the taller redhead. "If you wouldn't mind..." She looks back at her with more confidence. "Would you mind putting in a good word for me with the boss?"

Jessica looks at Red seriously for a few seconds and than tilts her head very slightly to the left. "Let me see how you preform Red."

Red's eyes widen in surprise and her blush darkens. "Y... you want to see one of my acts?"

Jessica nods her head and leans back against the couch. "Yes I do." She than gives Red a apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen any of your cartoons. So if I'm going to tell the boss to give you a chance. I have to be able to describe you talents." She than gives the shorter redhead a small smile. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Just do what you want to do on stage."

Red gulps and than nods her head. "Yeah, that sounds fair." She takes a calming breath and looks around. (She's right, I don't have to be nervous. This is just like staring in another cartoon.) She than sees a changing screen behind her and smirks to herself. (Just instead of Wolfie, I just have to drive her wild like she did me.) She than walks up to the changing screen with a extra sway to her hips. (I probably shouldn't do what I'm about to do, after hearing her talk with Dolores.) She than walks behind it, reaches to the top of the bunny suit at her breasts with both hands and slowly pulls it down. (But if Dolores is going to let Jessica slip away from her because of what others think. Or if Jessica doesn't like me, than maybe I can get Dolores to date me.) She sticks her right arm out and snaps her fingers. Making music to start playing from out of nowhere. (Like they say, all's fair in love and war.) She takes off her rabbit ears and steps out from behind the changing screen. (Time for you to meet the real Red, Jessica.) She is now wearing a red version of the toon bunny suit without the cottontail, but it has small frills at the top of her thighs and red three inch toon heels. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at the taller redhead with half lidded eyes. "Hello Wolfie. I've missed you baby." She than starts to sing as she moves closer to her in time with the music.

_"Oh Wolfie, oh Wolfie, ain't you the one."_

Red than stops a few steps away from Jessica and starts to dance.

_"Oh Wolfie, oh Wolfie, ain't we got fun."_

Red turns around, looks over her left shoulder at Jessica with a smirk and sways her hips from side to side.

_"You send the shivers up my spine."_

Red turns around, puts her hands on her knees and leans towards Jessica.

_"And when you're near I can't sit still a minute I'm so."_

Red straightens back up and continues dancing.

_"Oh Wolfie, oh Wolfie, please tell me do."_

Red stands with her legs apart and her hands reaching out towards Jessica.

_"What makes me love you so."_

Red than once again starts dancing.

_"You're gorgeous it's true, But baby when I see you, I just."_

Red takes a step closer to Jessica.

_"Oh Wolfie."_

Red takes another step toward Jessica.

_"Oh Wolfie."_

Red stops singing, straddles Jessica's lap and puts her hands on the taller redhead's shoulders. Both of them have blushes on their faces. "Oh I love you so Wolfie." She than gives the taller redhead a wink with her right eye as the music stops. "So what did you think."

Jessica just blinks for a second while looking into Red's eyes. (So this is what it feels like to the men and women I do this to. Maybe if Dolores keeps pushing me away, I should think about keeping my options open.) She puts her hands on top of the shorter redhead's thighs and gives her a smile. "I think that if you sang something like that to the boss already." Her smile than becomes a smirk. "Than there would have been no way you wouldn't have been on stage tonight."

Red gives Jessica a big smile. "So you will put in a good word for me?"

Jessica nods her head, puts her hands on Red's waist and lightly pushes her off of her lap. "After that performance, Of course I will. In fact, I think you and I should sing together sometimes."

Red was still smiling as she got off of Jessica's lap, but she looks at her in surprise at hearing what she said. "You really want to sing with me?"

Jessica gives Red another nod and stands up. "I wouldn't have said I would if I didn't mean it." She than walks up to the dressing room's door and opens it. She looks back at the shorter redhead with a small smile. "Just come with me to talk to the boss tomorrow." Her smile than becomes a smirk. "I'll show you how to always get a yes out of him." Her smirk changes back into a smile. "But has for now, would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Red gives Jessica a smile and walks towards the door. "I would thank you. My car is in the shop." She plays innocent as she walks past the taller redhead with a extra sway to her hips.

Jessica watches Red walk away with a playful smile. (She and I are going to get long perfectly. I wonder why she didn't think to act like this to the boss? Well it doesn't matter, I get to know more about her this way.) She than walks out of her dressing room and closes the door behind herself.

**To be continued.**

**And another one down. I hope all of you like this first chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Also check out the other femslash crossovers I posted, (Jessica Rabbit/Judy Hopps and Coraline Jones/Courtney Babcock) as well as some new stories. Don't worry, new chapters for my old stories are also coming. It's now time for some challenges! Like always, if any of you take up one of those challenges (Or any of my challenges) than tell me the title when you post it. (So I can cheek it out) Do so by telling me in a review or a PM. Now let's get started.**

**1: Who Framed Red Hot Riding Hood?**

**Red is one of the biggest toon stars at the studio she works for, well loved, liked and is married to Jessica Krupnick. The only toon woman that's hotter than her. (Well that's what she thinks) Her life can't get better, but one night, a detective named Eddie shows her pictures of what looks like Jessica cheating on her. Eddie tells her that a concerned friend of hers is who hired him. She leaves his office in anger and disbelief, not believing that Jessica cheated on her. She soon finds herself on the ran, framed for the murder of the person that Jessica slept with. She goes to Eddie for help and the two must find who framed her. Did Jessica truly cheat on Red? Who is the concerned friend? Why was Red framed for murder? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. It doesn't have to follow the events of Who Framed Roger Rabbit.**

**2\. The wolf can't the main villain in your story.**

**3\. The main pairing is Jessica/Red or Jessica/Red/Dolores.**

**2: Park Ranger Jessica To The Rescue.**

**While on her way to see her girlfriend, Red gets kidnapped by the wolf and gets taken to his home. Jessica gets worried when Red doesn't show up for their date and goes looking for her. Finding out that the wolf has kidnapped Red, Jessica goes to rescue her and maybe some other beautiful fairytale girls along the way. Will Jessica save Red? Is the wolf the only one Jessica as to worry about? Will Jessica save other girls that have been kidnapped by other villains? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. Jessica is the only Who Framed Roger Rabbit character in your story.**

**2\. If you want Jessica to save other girls, she can save Red first if you want.**

**3\. The main pairing is Jessica/Red or Jessica/Femharem. (Can be large) (The fairytale girls have to have the same body shape as Red)**

**3: Who Framed Jessica Krupnick.**

**It's your turn to tell your version of the movie. But with one big difference, there is no Roger Rabbit. Jessica is the one framed for murder with her and Eddie working together to clear her name. Oh, and Dolores ends up going with them to confront Maroon. Will Doom still lose in the end? Will Toontown be saved? Will Jessica and Dolores get closer? Will, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. Some else hires Eddie to go to the Ink and Paint Club.**

**2\. A chapter is needed for just Jessica and Dolores only.**

**3\. If your story as pairings, than the main one is Jessica/Dolores.**

**4: Your Red Femslash Crossover Story.**

**Red's long time friend (The female crossover character you pick) who has a big crash on her, goes to the club to see her show. After the show, she was about to get up and tell Red how she feels about her. When she sees Red being chased by the Wolf. She runs after them, hoping to save Red. Can she save Red from the Wolf? Will the Wolf want to get his hands on her to? How will Red decide to reward her saver? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. The female crossover character you pick has to be human or mostly human. (No animal or mostly animal like)**

**2\. Your story can also take place in different fairy tales. (As long as Red is the love interest, the Wolf is the bad guy and the female crossover character is the heroine)**

**3\. You don't have to put a lemon in your story. (Just like all of my other challenges)**

**5: Red's Femharem.**

**One day as Red was relaxing at home, she hears a knock at her door. She opens her door and finds box after box of gifts for her. But the strange thing is that each one is from a different woman. They also come with a note asking her out on a date. Red decides that it wouldn't hurt to go out on one date with one of the women. But she ends up liking it a lot more than she expected and goes out with the other women. Soon Red starts to fall in love, but there is one problem. She's falling for more than one of them. How many women (Females) will she fall for? Will there be any fighting over her? How will Red convince the women to share her? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. If Red is a toon in your story, than you can have any female character in her harem. (Even if they are more animal like than human, but they have to be able to act human)**

**2\. Each women can only have one or two chapters alone with Red.**

**3\. The pairing is Red/Big Femharem. (Can be large)**

**6: Red and Dolores Femslash story.**

**Red had just finished staring in a new cartoon and was on her way out of the studio. But she is shocked to find out that someone has stolen her car. She goes to the only person she knows that will help her or almost any other toon, Eddie. But when she gets to his office, she only finds Dolores there and Eddie already gone. Dolores tells her that Eddie is working on a case and she is there getting something of hers. Dolores asks her what happened and hearing that the toon's car was stolen, decides that she can help her and the two go looking for the car. The two soon find out that it's bigger than just Red's stolen car. They might be in over their heads with what's going on. Who stole Red's car? Why are they stealing cars from other toons? Will this unexpected adventure bring Red and Dolores closer together? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. The cars that are being stolen have to be normal cars and not toon ones.**

**2\. You have to show the cops not doing anything because the cars belong to toons. (Because most people don't care if something bad happens to a toon)**

**3\. Red and Dolores do not fall in love with each other in just one chapter. It has to happen through out your story and they get together in the last or second last chapter.**

**7: Dolores and Babs Bunny Femslash Story.**

**Dolores gets a new job working with the toons on the WB studiolot. On her first day she meets Babs and the toon rabbit offers to show her around. Babs has fallen hard for the human woman and tries to impress her. Will Babs get Dolores' attention? Will Dolores fall for the toon rabbit? What will it be like for Dolores now that she works with a bunch of toons? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. You can have other cartoon characters owned by WB pop up in your story.**

**2\. Babs invites Dolores to her show at the Ink and Paint Club. (You can have Babs do anything, it doesn't have to be singing)**

**3\. You don't have to put in a lemon if you don't want to. (But you can imply that one happens)**

**8: Red and Betty Boop Femslash Story.**

**Red is staring in a bunch of new cartoons with her costar Betty. She really hits it off with the black and white toon and they get closer over time. But when someone kidnaps Betty, Red realizes how much she truly means to her. Red than goes to rescue Betty and will not stop until she finds her. Will Red save Betty? Who is it that kidnapped her? Will your story have a happy ending? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. The Wolf can be a suspect, but it should be someone else.**

**2\. If Betty isn't the only one kidnapped, than the others have to be other black and white cartoon characters.**

**3\. You don't have to put a lemon in your story. (But you can imply that one happens)**

**9: The Ink And Paint Club's New Boss.**

**The woman crossover character you pick (Human only) is the new boss of the Ink and Paint Club. One day after seeing how despite a toon can be so they can preform. She tells the female toons that they have to do something for her to keep their jobs. So even after the doors close, the show goes on.**

**Bonus points: 1. You can do your story as a bunch of loosely connected one shots, or as a femharem story.**

**2\. You can use female anime characters as well.**

**3\. You have to have the female character do a normal performance first in the club.**

**10: The Toon Cottontail Club.**

**A new club has opened that only hires female toons. The only requirement is that they have to look good in a playboy bunny suit. A new woman has come to the club (The crossover character you pick) and she's going to be very popular. She gets almost all the toons attention and finds herself with a ever growing femharem. **

**Bonus points: 1. The crossover character as to be a human only.**

**2\. You can have anime female characters.**

**3\. The femharem can be small, big, large or massive.**

**And that's it! Once again, I hope all of you liked this character. So that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
